L'Enfance d'un Maître Assassin
by SkyAssassin
Summary: Après la mort de son père, Altaïr n'a que pour famille les assassins. Al Mualim décide de le faire devenir apprenti, celui-ci aussitôt soumis au credo de la confrérie. Au cours de son apprentissage il y développe certaines amitiés et rivalités, comme avec Malik. Cette histoire retrace toute son enfance jusqu'à ses 25 ans, où un jour il devient Maître Assassin en sauvant Al Mualim.


A/N: Bonjour à tous! Voilà peu j'ai lu "la croisade secrète", un roman basé sur le 1er jeu assassin's creed mais plus riche, notamment quelques passages sur le passé dAltaïr! Trouvant qu'il y avait trop peu de passages à mon goût, j'ai décidé de faire une grande fic sur ce thème et y développer les origines des relations des personnages envers Altaïr et son parcourt avant d'être Maître Assassin. Toutes les idées de cette fic m'appartiennent, hormis l'exécution d'Umar tirée du livre mais entièrement remaniée à ma façon! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce 1er chapitre, comptez plus de dix heures! Je viens de le terminer à 4h du matin et je suis crevée je dois vous dire xD mais bon je ne suis pas venue ici pour raconter ma life et sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions: points forts, points faibles, remarques.. tout ce que vous voulez! En espérant que la fic vous plaise et que les personnages ne sont pas très OOC.

*L'univers magnifique d'assassin's creed et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft.

* * *

**LA VIE D'UN JEUNE ET SEUL ASSASSIN.**

**Chapitre 1: L'Exécution d'Umar**

_SkyAssassin_

**_Umar Ibn la ahad_**

_Les sarrasins et les assassins avaient accepté de faire la paix lors du conflit qui les opposait , mais à une condition: Les Sarassins souhaitaient la mort d'un assassin qui s'était introduit dans la tente du camp voisin, considéré alors comme un traître. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'Al Mualim de sauver cet homme de sa confrérie, un contrat était un contrat. Ahmad était l'homme qui devait se faire exécuté, celui-ci s'approchant alors de la plateforme. Serrant ses poignets grâce à une corde, on le mit à genoux au sol pour ensuite s'approcher de lui afin de lui porter le coup de grâce. Tout à coup, un homme commença à parler fortement et affirmer :_

_"Laissez-le, c'est moi le coupable"_

_Tous tournèrent la tête, étonnés de voir Umar Ibn Al Ahad se dresser face aux Sarassins , alors sur le point de tuer le coupable. Bien sûr celui-ci avait menti, n'ayant voulu que la survie de l'homme en se sacrifiant lui-même. Le fautif libéré, le prénommé Umar commença à s'approcher de l'endroit où sa peine allait avoir lieu, l'innocent se faisant alors aussitôt ligoté. Alors qu'on commençait à se tenir près de lui pour la peine capitale, celui-ci prononça les yeux embués de larmes vers le Maître Assassin:_

_"Maître pourriez-vous m'accorder une dernière faveur, celle d'accepter mon fils comme apprenti au sein de notre ordre?"_

_Les mains toujours derrière le dos le maître des assassins se tourna lentement, regardant attentivement l'homme condamné à la mort pour ensuite lui prononcer d'une voix calme :_

_"Oui bien sûr, je suis sûr que le jeune Altaïr réussira aussi bien que vous, Umar"_

_Soulagé le père soupira de soulagement , celui-ci adressant au maître un regard reconnaissant en tant que remerciement. Désormais assuré que son fils deviendra tel qu'il était, il se prépara à mourir bien que de ne pas voir son fils le manquait déjà conscient que tout allait disparaître de son environnement. Il allait rejoindre ceux qu'il a autrefois assassinés et savoir de quoi ils sont advenus dans l'autre monde.. Poussé à terre, on commença à lever les armes pour l'exécuté les Sarassins frémissant d'excitation et les Assassins très silencieux car troublés par ce qu'il se passait._

_Altaïr d'ailleurs ne se trouvait pas très loin du lieu qui suscitait toute l'attention en ce moment, loin d'imaginer ce qui allait arriver. C'est ici que tout allait brusquement tout bousculer, alors âgé de seulement onze ans._

**_Altaïr Ibn La Ahad_**

_Je marchais sur le froid et dur sol de la forteresse qui regroupait notre confrérie à la recherche de mon père. Il m'avait affirmé être parti pour une mission un soir, mais depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Cela faisait longtemps et j'étais inquiet d'où il se trouvait actuellement. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Je ressentais un sentiment qui me disait que rien n'était bon. Je le sentais, mon père était en danger. D'ailleurs jamais mon père ne revenait en retard et depuis 2 jours il aurait dû se trouver à mes côtés. Décidé d'en savoir plus sur sa mission et où elle en était je continuais mon chemin vers un endroit précis de la bâtisse, pénétrant alors dans la cour intérieure. Ici se trouvait des apprentis contre les piliers pour y surveiller les hommes qui y entrait, moi les regardant un instant jusqu'à me mettre aussitôt à me diriger vers le grand escalier. En haut se trouvait le bureau de notre Maître, Al Mualim et y était toujours présent, exprimant un certain désir à lui parler. Une fois arrivé en haut, un assassin reconnaissable à sa robe blanche s'arrêta en me voyant, semblant être plein de questions quant à ma présence ici. Doutes qui se confirmèrent car il me posa justement la question. Moi ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il me demandait cela je lui répondis naturellement:_

_"Al Mualim. Je souhaite le voir, je dois lui parler si cela est possible."_

_Je vis sa tête se secouer négativement, jusqu'à m'affirmer que le Maître n'était pas là ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Jamais il ne quittait son bureau d'où il contemplait par la grande fenêtre les autres assassins. Quelque chose n'allait pas parceque le maître n'était pas là et mon père était parti depuis longtemps. Ces deux éléments pouvaient-ils avoir un rapport et si oui, lequel? J'étais confus et à la fois inquiet, tout se mélangeait… Ayant un espoir pour qu'il me réponde au sujet de mon père et d'Al Mualim, je l'interroge et c'est là que j'appris qu'effectivement il était regroupé avec les autres assassins. Mais dans quel but, mon père était il avec eux? Intrigué, je l'interroge. _

_"Ahmad qui allait se faire exécuté les assassins se sont tous réunis, mais à sa place cela sera Umar qui va mourir dans quelques instants. Cela m'attriste un peu, c'était un bon assassin et il laisse un fils derrière lui.. Je l'ai appris en regardant par la fenêtre du Maître, car j'avais quitté plus tôt la scène ne voulant en aucun cas voir la condamnation d'un de nos hommes. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas des choses qui te regardent n'est-ce pas? " _

_À sa réponse, je fus choqué d'apprendre qu'un assassin allait se faire exécuté et plus précisément.. mon père. Mon visage laissa place à une expression d'horreur, l'assassin la remarquant sans rien dire. Il ne savait donc pas qu'il avait affaire à son fils et que ses paroles étaient épouvantables? La situation montrait bien que non et alors qu'il allait me parler, je lui dis d'une voix rapide:_

_"Sauriez-vous où se déroule cet événement? Je suis curieux!"_

_J'étais plutôt inquiet en plus d'être affolé, me disant que le temps était compté. Je devais trouver un moyen pour empêcher sa mort, et rapidement avant que l'impossible se déroule. L'homme qui se dressait face à moi était surpris et un peu inquiet à mon sujet, en me voyant changer ainsi à cause de quelques paroles qu'il avait voilà peu dites. Pour tenter de me rassurer il m'adressa un sourire, mais je m'en fichai. Ses sourires ne voulaient rien dire pour moi et c'était dèjà quelques secondes précieuses de perdues! Pressé, à mon soulagement il me répondit assez rapidement:_

_"Proche d'ici, sur une tour. Cependant je te conseille de ne pas y aller, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants comme toi. _

_Retournes chez toi petit et tout ira bien pour toi ne t'en fais pas."_

_Une fois qu'il me prononça les mots que je voulais entendre, entre autre ceux du lieu où se passait cet horrible événement je me mis à pousser l'homme et commencer à courir. Il faut que j'aille vite, la vie de mon père était en jeu! Il m'avait aidé, désormais c'était de moi dont il avait besoin! L'homme commença à me prononcer d'une voix forte certains propos, mais je l'ignorai, trop préoccupé par la situation actuelle._

_"Hé mais ou vas-tu comme cela? J'espère que tu ne vas pas où je pense?"_

_L'homme regretta aussitôt de m'avoir indiquer où se passait la sentence, commençant alors à me pourchasser en n'entendant pas de réponse de ma part à sa question. Malgré mon jeune âge je courais vite, je pouvais échapper à l'assassin! Du moins, ce que j'espère mais si les efforts que je mets en oeuvre sont suffisants ma course me guidera jusqu'à la survie de mon père! Je me devais de le faire, j'arrive Père!_

_Trébuchant à un moment après avoir marché sur ma robe dans les marches, je me relevai aussi vite que la vitesse de ma chute ne me préoccupant guère de savoir si j'étais blessé ou non. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un des deux cas, une blessure fait mal certes mais temporairement tandis que mon père lui, cela serait une peine qui me suivra jusqu'à la mort me rejoigne. Lui, disparaîtra à jamais et je ne suis rien sans mon père, rien qu'un simple enfant ordinaire dont ne devinerait jamais être issu d'un assassin important. Sortit à l'extérieur, mon regard se tournait vers les nombreuses tours dont une semblait avoir une grande tâche blanche qui était sans doute en réalité les assassins réunis. Il se trouvait là, pas très loin de moi et je devais absolument me dépêcher! Courant d'une vitesse que mon corps ne pouvait supporter celui-ci était prêt à me lâcher à tout moment. Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite dans l'ensemble de mon existence et j'haletais tellement que j'avais du mal à respirer. En seulement deux minutes j'avais réussi à traverser toute la forteresse pour aller vers cette tour au cours duquel je sautais deux par deux l'échelle à mes propres risques. 'Pas de temps à perdre' était la phrase qui me torturait depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle concernant mon père et me voilà enfin au sommet de la tour, où tous étaient très calmes réunis en une grande masse. Je poussais les assassins, les autres ayant les yeux étonnés car aucun enfant n'était prévu lors de cette condamnation. En constatant qu'effectivement mon père était plus loin aux côtés d'hommes armés je me dirigeai affolé vers celui-ci lorsqu'on me poussa violemment ce qui eut pour effet de me faire lourdement tomber et glisser au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Le choc me fit pousser un léger cri de douleur, quand j'entendais la voix familière de mon père qui semblait pleurer:_

_"Altaïr! Pars d'ici, c'est trop dangereux pour toi! Je vous en supplies ne faîtes pas de mal à mon fils!"_

_Sur le point de le rejoindre encore une fois, je fus surpris d'être saisi par le bras par l'homme qui m'avait poursuivi plus tôt et s'exclamer contre moi. J'en fus furieux, me débattant violemment. Rien que de voir mon père ses yeux tenter de retenir de nombreuses larmes était douloureux, jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Lui d'habitude qui sourit, inspire que du bon.. Je ressentais sa tristesse en regardant son visage et rien que cela m'inciter à le retirer dans cette situation critique! Peu importe ce qu'on me dise, ce n'est pas parceque je suis un enfant que je ne peux rien faire! Jamais laisser une infime chance quand on peut tenter d'agir. En plus je dois être l'un des seuls à connaître une des règles du credo à mon âge, après tout!_

_"Petit, que t'avais-je dis?"_

_Je me sentis reculer, commençant à protester quand celui que je reconnus comme Ahmad m'avait également saisi par l'autre bras. J'essaye de me retirer de toutes mes forces bien que déjà épuisé par cette rapide course. En me voyant dans une telle situation, j'étais frustré et me sentait impuissant moi qui d'habitude n'en ressentait pas! Avais-je fait tant d'efforts pour arriver jusqu'à lui pour finalement avoir le même résultat? Je refusais d'y croire et je m'exclamais d'une voix suppliante :_

_" Lâchez-moi, Laissez-moi voir mon père!"_

_Seul cela comptait dés à présent: Sauver mon père. Pourquoi l'on ne faisait rien pour l'aider, c'est totalement injuste! C'était un bon assassin il a un certain mérite! Les deux assassins qui me tenaient fermement prirent la parole, tandis que je voyais déjà une arme se lever en direction de mon père alors davantage affolé et angoissé. Cependant on tenta de me rassurer avec un sourire, m'affirmant:_

_"Nous sommes tous désolé de la mort qui attend Umar, c'était un bon homme assassin tu sais."_

_Lorsque je vis Ahmad, je lui jetais un regard noir. Lui venait d'être épargné donc il pouvait bien maintenant dire de si belles paroles la mort ne le concerne pas. À la place il a sacrifié mon père et je le tolérerai pas il n'a pas le droit de décider de la mort de mon père! De plus, il brise une règle du credo disant qu'il ne faut pas tuer d'innocents. C'était un bon assassin à ce que je voyais et je lui vouais une haine profonde. Il me lâche ou j'y vais par la force, n'ayant seulement cet unique choix si je voulais récupérer mon père. Je lui répliquais visiblement en colère:_

_"Vous pouvez bien dire cela, vous allez tuer mon père! Et ne parlez pas de lui au passé espèce de criminel Il est toujours vivant à ce que je sache!"_

_En me voyant lui parler de cette façon, il était sur le point de me remettre à l'ordre car je m'apercevais de ses yeux flamboyants de colère mais n'en fit rien car il y avait la présence des autres assassins. D'ailleurs ceux-ci affichèrent une grande expression de surprise en entendant mon cri de haine et les répliques j'avais faîtes face à Ahmad. L'autre assassin qui me tenait me tira au même moment, perdant patience et me disant qu'il fallait partir. Je voyais alors mon père s'éloigner à cause de la distance qui nous séparait, moi essayant toujours de me défaire des assassins. J'en étais incapable , étant enfant et eux deux adultes assassins. Par conséquence ils avaient une plus grande force physique comparé à moi, mon corps qui était d'apparence frêle. Pourquoi un petit corps devait m'empêcher de faire certaines choses, que dois-je faire pour combattre cette faiblesse qui me pénalisait? Je faisais plus que mes limites me le permettaient et malgré cela, mes efforts furent vains puisque je ne vis plus mon père de mes yeux en l'espace d'une vingtaine de secondes. J'entendis alors une voix s'élever, déclarant:_

_"À mort Assassin!"_

_Je me débattais alors davantage, encore et encore dans l'espoir qu'un miracle se produise. Il se produisit à mon soulagement, courant à vive allure entre les assassins quand…..Tout s'écroula autour de moi en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mon coeur se brisa instantanément._

_Un son d'une grande sonorité avait retentit avec des cris de douleur jusqu'à s'arrêter, et presque au même moment l'on entend des cris provenant d'un jeune enfant. Ils étaient si forts que dans toute la forteresse l'on pouvait les percevoir._

_"Père!" _

_Avais-je hurler, et ce plus que mes cordes vocales me le permettaient. J'en ai eu la voix brisée à avoir crier aussi fort. Aujourd'hui, l'unique personne qui me restait et m'était proche venait d'être exécutée. Pourquoi lui, qui est si bon?! Je parle encore de lui au présent, ne venant juste pas à croire de ce qui venait de se produire tandis que les assassins baissèrent tous leur tête silencieusement pendant le Maître prononçait des mots en son hommage. Mon visage commençait à perler des larmes tandis que les autres troublés jetèrent de tant à autre des regards vers moi, semblant éprouver de la peine à me voir ainsi et on pouvait facilement le deviner rien qu'en regardant leurs visages maussades._

_"Pauvre enfant…"_

_Après une minute de silence totale pour la mort de l'assassin, tous quittèrent les lieux, laissant le cadavre de mon père ici. En m'apercevant de celui-ci la dure réalité était confrontée à moi. Il était donc bien mort et.. partit à jamais. Cette image resta encrée dans ma tête, encore choqué de l'événement . Les sarrasins satisfaits me souriaient tous comme si ils étaient contents de me voir souffrir tout comme mon père. Je leur jetais des regards meurtriers, bien qu'ils ricanaient peu après. Enragé je les frappe de mes poings en courant vers eux, tandis que ceux-ci me repoussèrent violemment sans difficulté avec leurs lames pour ensuite se retirer en me disant qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin comme moi et en me souhaitant avec ironie bon courage. Je me jura de les tuer, un jour je vengerai mon père! Mon corps ensanglanté, je tombe à genoux et me dirige tout en rampant les yeux remplis de larmes vers mon père pour ensuite le tenir dans mes bras et réfugier ma tête dans son cou comme je le faisais habituellement quand j'étais chagriné. Je le touchais, je le sentais, je lui parlais… Comme si il était encore vivant. Ma mère elle, était morte quand elle a accouché en me donnant vie donc je ne l'ai jamais connue et j'ai passé tout ce temps en compagnie de mon père. Qu'allais-je devenir désormais, un misérable enfant condamné à la solitude? C'est trop dur d'y penser, mon père est toujours là, dîtes-le moi! Plus personne hormis mon père inaminé était à mes côtés, le lieu était désert.. J'étais seul, regardant pendant quelques instants le ciel ternit par les nuages tel mon esprit était désormais. En repensant aux cris de mon père je pleure de nouveau, lui caressant doucement le visage les larmes ne s'arrêtant jamais. Alors que je me croyais seul, le Maître assassin était toujours ici et se tenait à quelques mètres plus loin juste derrière moi. Je ne m'étais pas retourné donc j'ignorais sa présence ici-même, me contentant de gérer ma tristesse seul et digérer un minimum de ce qui vient de se passer. Serrant fortement mon père je murmurais certaines paroles à moi-même pensant que personne m'entendrait. Toujours silencieux, Al Mualim écoutait attentivement mes murmures tout en me fixant de son seul oeil valide._

_"Maintenant que je suis seul, que vais-je devenir? Je ne suis rien qu'un simple fils sans parents!"_

_Un léger sourire triste apparût sur le visage d'Al Mualim en voyant ainsi le pauvre enfant déboussolé et désespéré, seul au monde.. Avoir vécu la mort de son père si brutalement et de cette façon devait être terrible pour son âge. Comme lui a demandé Umar, il allait faire devenir apprenti Altaïr pour respecter sa faveur et refaire naître de l'espoir au garçon. Il s'approcha de sorte à ne pas faire de bruits, jusqu'à se mettre à sa hauteur et lui poser une main sur une de ses épaules. D'une voix calme il murmura à l'enfant afin de lui éviter toute surprise._

_"Altaïr, sèche tes larmes. Sache que tu n'es pas seul et que ma raison d'être ici est de t'aider, comment pourrais-je laisser ainsi le fils d'un important assassin s'enterrer dans le désespoir en pensant qu'il est insignifiant? Ne te crois pas sans valeur ton père m'a déjà affirmé qu'il t'avait répéter le credo des assassins et était très fier de toi. Tu as du potentiel mon jeune garçon, et c'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui tu deviens apprenti assassin donc mon élève."_

_J'étais étonné de constater que quelqu'un était là pensant que tout le monde était parti et je reconnus par sa voix le Maître des assassins. Je regardais l'homme qui était à ma hauteur au sol, sa cape noire toujours sur ses épaules qui recouvrait sa robe blanche d'assassin. Que me voulait-t'il? Je n'en savais rien et une fois que j'entendis ses propos je fus l'objet d'une grande surprise, au début croyant que j'avais mal entendu. Un apprenti, moi, j'allais le devenir? Tout n'est alors pas perdu, certains me disaient d'être incapable d'être un assassin dés le début bien que mon père croyait en moi. Et si mon père y croyait, je réussirais remarquablement. Maintenant que le maître m'apprit cela, je réalisais que maintenant le seul sens de mon existence allait se résumer à la confrérie des assassins si je ne voulais pas être misérable toute ma vie. J'approuve alors d'un léger hochement de tête, essayant de me faire le plus respectueux face à Al Mualim légèrement intimidé :_

_"Merci de vos propos et votre proposition Maître, cela m'honore beaucoup."_

_Le maître se contenta de garder le silence, jusqu'à lui dire d'une voix basse que cela était naturel et ne devait pas le remercier. Même si il ne le montrait pas, celui-ci était également affecté par la perte d'Umar mais ne voulait pas causer davantage de souffrance au jeune garçon. Aujourd'hui ses émotions l'avaient épuisé, et d'ailleurs il ne lâcha pas une seconde le corps de son père de ses bras faisant un déni total de ce qui c'était passé, s'était il conclut. D'ailleurs le soleil commençait à se coucher et faire un peu frais, il était donc bientôt temps de rentrer bien qu'il sache qu'Altaïr ne se laissera pas faire c'était prévisible. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était terrible et le séparer du corps de son père serait une seconde rupture et un retour à la réalité des plus difficiles. Étant jeune, il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé et voilà qu'Al Mualim commençait à lui adresser de nouveau la parole au sujet de son père jusqu'à lui prendre ses deux mains pour doucement le caresser d'affection conscient qu'un enfant en avait besoin et en particulier dans les moments difficiles :_

_"Altaïr, ton père était un homme formidable tu sais? Toujours efficace dans ses tâches! Cependant, nous devons regagner la forteresse avant la tombée de la nuit et ainsi laisser reposer le corps de ton père.. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir malade à cause de la température glaciale n'est ce pas? "_

_Je l'écoutais attentivement , me laissant faire cela me réconfortant un peu. J'étais surpris de sa douceur, moi l'ayant toujours cru sévère et doté d'un grand sang-froid! En réalité, le Maître pouvait aussi alors se montrer doux.. je venais de découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui. J'avais toujours le corps de mon père contre moi, quand il me demanda de laisser le corps de mon père au sol. Je n'étais pas contre malgré une appréhension et certaines questions me vinrent en tête, mais assez pour m'inquiéter. Je lui fis donc part mes craintes, celui-ci me répondant alors calmement toujours aussi neutre qu'il était toujours:_

_"Prochainement nous l'enterrerons pour lui rendre hommage, ensuite tu pourras aller lui rendre visite quand tu en ressens le besoin ou l'envie de te recueillir auprès de lui. "_

_J'acceptai ses propos sans rien dire désormais un peu soulagé de pouvoir tout de même encore le revoir, même s'il était mort. Toutefois je n'oublierai jamais ce qui était arrivé et la haine que j'éprouve envers certains! Au moment de m'exécuter, je me ressens retenu inconsciemment toujours pas prêt à me détacher de mon père ainsi et jamais plus revoir son visage.. Mes yeux versaient déjà quelques larmes perlantes sur mon visage, bien que tentant de résister à la douleur que je ressentais. Je le serrai fortement comme si ma vie était en jeu, Al Mualim m'observant quelques instants immobile jusqu'à me taper amicalement le dos pour ensuite commencer à se lever et se diriger vers l'échelle de la tour._

_"Altaïr, sois courageux je sais que c'est difficile d'être ainsi confronté à ce type de situation tu n'es pas seul à avoir éprouver cela. Viens vers moi et pose délicatement le corps d'Umar au sol. Nos assassins en prendront soin ne t'inquiètes pas."_

_C'est les larmes abondantes que la chaleur de mon père qui était auparavant contre moi s'éradiqua rapidement, supportant difficilement cette séparation. Mes larmes mouillaient et tombaient en abondance sur le visage de mon père, me murmurant à moi-même: "Père..". Je posais son corps contre le sol si froid de la tour, tandis que je bougeais avec peine. En effet je m'étais surmener donc forcément très épuisé, en plus de rajouter les quelques blessures que j'avais subis des Sarrassins et également de ma chute dans les marches. Ma robe autrefois claire était désormais sombre, souillée par la crasse et le sang de mon père mais à certaines endroits aussi de mon propre sang. J'avais mal, tant au niveau physique et moral. En l'espace d'une journée j'ai été détruit, on m'a retiré tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux et nourrit une haine envers de nombreuses personnes à savoir Ahmad et les Sarrasins . Peut-être serait-t'il encore en vie sans ceux-ci, qui sait? Je ressentis une certaine culpabilité, à me dire qu'il avait tout fait pour moi et moi en retour rien pour lui. C'était injuste et un désir de vengeance commença à naître en moi, que je me disais accomplir prochainement. Toutefois j'échappai rapidement les pensées concernant mon père de ma conscience celles-ci bien trop douloureuses pour moi, me rendant compte que de toute manière je ne pourrai rien y changer. Ce qui était fait est fait et nous ne pouvons en aucun cas changer le passé, seul l'avenir. J'allais désormais vivre sans sa présence, tout continuer sans lui.._

_"Altaïr."_

_Je sursautai légèrement, et sa parole imprévue fit que je lui répondis rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser croire que j'ignorais sa présence._

_"Oui Maître, désolé de vous faire patienter davantage."_

_Il était déjà aimable d'être à mes côtés, un homme comme lui ne s'occupe pas de personnes comme moi et il est normalement toujours réfugié dans son donjon à étudier toute cette bibliothèque. Il en avait acquis de nombreuses connaissances philosophiques et même scientifiques. C'était un homme très sage et mystérieux, pouvant se montrer imprévisible à tout moment. Mais bon je devais revenir à la réalité plutôt que de m'enfoncer dans ma conscience, alors éloigné de l'environnement qui m'entourait. Je me relevais délicatement, manquant de trébucher. Je marchais vers sa direction qui était quelques mètres plus loin afin de le rejoindre, et ce en des pas lents si bien qu'un mètre de parcouru me prenait une éternité à effectuer._

_Al Mualim de son oeil perçant observa le jeune s'avancer avec peine et il pensa que le temps que prenait Altaïr pour lui parvenir était beaucoup trop long pour que cela soit simplement une grande fatigue qui en soit la cause. Probablement quelque chose n'allait pas et justement c'est quelques secondes plus tard que certaines choses l'interpella. Une fine goutte de sang coulait des lèvres de l'enfant, à l'endroit où la robe dissimulait ses genoux était couverte d'une tâche rouge vive du côté gauche et plus tard en remarqua une autre sur le haut de la tenue souillée . Ses doutes se confirmèrent, Altaïr était blessé à cause de son intervention contre les sarassins et la couleur vive des tâches était bien trop élevée pour qu'il s'agisse du sang de son père. Il fit alors aussitôt signe au jeune garçon d'arrêter ses pas le regard fixé sur lui pour finalement prononcer ces paroles:_

_"Ne bouge plus. Certains signes me montre que tu es blessé et plus tu bougeras plus tu auras des risques de les aggraver."_

_Pourquoi me disait-t'il à ne pas me déplacer, je pouvais très bien marcher encore malgré mes blessures et il sous-estimait ma résistance physique! Je ne voulais pas perdre davantage de dignité, le fait d'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver la vie de mon père m'ayant déjà était l'une des choses les plus humiliantes. Alors autant au moins me montrer fort, lui faire plaisir même s'il n'est pas dans notre monde. Je lui devais au moins cela. Je prononçais ensuite au Maître mes pensées. Il me répondit comme je l'avais prédit négativement et sur un ton sévère qui m'effraya un peu sous la surprise._

_"Ton père ne serait pas ravi de te voir ainsi mon enfant, au contraire. En plus de cela le temps presse autant pour moi que pour toi, même la lune est déjà apparue dans le ciel . Je vais retourner à mon bureau pour rassurer mes hommes car ils doivent s'inquiéter de mon absence et je dois régler certaines affaires. Pendant ce temps un assassin viendra te chercher sur la tour pendant que toi tu ne bougeras pas d'ici . Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Altaïr?"_

_Ne pouvant m'opposer davantage , je me retenais une nouvelle fois de riposter et baissa légèrement la tête pour finalement échapper un mot à peine audible._

_"Entendu." _

_Comme convenu, Al Mualim à mon mot me salut et commence à descendre de la tour pour rejoindre les autres assassins tandis que moi je me devais de patienter dans une température glaciale. À partir de cet instant je ne saurais dire la durée que j'attendis, tellement elle m'a semblé interminable. Moi qui étais toujours aux côtés de mon père je réalise que je me trouve maintenant seul au monde, seul face à mon destin. L'environnement très calme je m'approche doucement vers le bord de la tour afin de contempler la gigantesque vue d'où on pouvait voir le village au loin et la forteresse. Je lève un peu la tête pour regarder un instant le ciel assombrit et désormais étoilé comme si il me regardait de loin parmi toutes ces étoiles. Je souris légèrement pour une dizaine de secondes, quelques fines larmes perlant sur mon visage. En pensant davantage à mon père je me décide de lui adresser deux promesses à voix haute en me tenant bien droit pour qu'il puisse m'entendre en son hommage. Je serrais mon poing à celles-ci pour ensuite après m'être prononcé glisser contre l'un des piliers épuisé._

_"Je jure de devenir Maître Assassin et…. de te venger, je le ferrai payer à ceux qui t'ont ainsi causé la mort!"_

_Maître Assassin… Le rang que tous les assassins désiraient atteindre un jour, et le plus haut-gradé qui exigeait le respect. Il y en avait très peu, un seul maître assassin si je me souviens bien. Il fallait être vraiment très doué ou accomplir quelque chose d'héroïque pour notre confrérie pour ainsi mériter ce rang. On avait des privilèges et la confiance absolue d'Al Mualim, un honneur pour quiconque. Les chances étaient nulles pour quelconque assassin qui souhaite le devenir mais j'étais sûr que j'avais une chance aussi faible soit elle d'y parvenir. De plus comment réussir si on ne pousse pas nos limites et ne croyons en rien? C'est impossible. Tout ceci prendra du temps, mais j'y parviendrai un jour j'en suis sûr . À moitié endormi je regardais toujours le ciel étoilé ma tête appuyée contre la construction. De nombreuses minutes passèrent, jusqu'à que j'entende des bruits de pas et me sente soulever par deux grands bras alors appuyé contre un assassin. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de moi et je me tournais vers le visage de l'homme qui me portait, qui me semblait d'ailleurs familier jusqu'à sans que je lui ai demandé la question me dise:_

_"Étant un ami de ton père, il m'a été naturel que c'était moi qui aille te chercher au sommet de la tour. Appelle-moi Faheem , je suis le père de Malik Al'Sayf si tu le connais. "_

_Je me contentais simplement de lui répondre positivement , regardant une dernière fois le cadavre de mon père une larme silencieuse perlant sur une de mes joues. L'assassin me l'essuya, tentant de se montrer réconfortant. Je regardais les alentours sans me poser trop de questions et je gardais le silence. Parler à ceux que je connaissais à peine n'était pas de mon genre, qui me disait que l'homme assassin était réellement un ami de mon père? Après tout il peut très bien me mentir donc je préfère garder certains éléments secrets. Je ne suis pas si naïf contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait le croire! _

_Faheem portait le corps du jeune enfant pour pouvoir ensuite le mener à la forteresse comme lui avait proposé Al Mualim. Grand ami d'Umar ,il désirait se montrer utile à son égard en prenant soin de son fils cette nuit-là. Il comprenait bien la douleur du jeune Altaïr lui aussi affecté par la perte d'un fidèle ami. Mais bon elle ne pouvait être comparé à l'enfant car lui était jeune et c'était l'un de ses seuls parents, membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Sa famille n'est maintenant composée que des assassins de l'ordre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui avait ses fils, sa femme… Il ne pouvait imaginer son extrême souffrance à s'être brisé ainsi et l'admirait par son courage à affronter la mort de son père. On pouvait voir que le jeune détestait d'être faible face à d'autres personnes et voulait se montrer comme si il était un modèle pour les autres même dans les pires situations. Descendant délicatement de l'échelle pour ne pas faire tomber Altaïr et lui-même, il partit ensuite vers la forteresse. Une fois pénétré dans le bâtiment ce qui attira l'attention de tous les assassins , il se dirige vers un petit corridor en dessous des grands escaliers qui étaient face à trois grands vitraux , afin de rejoindre les pièces réservées aux apprentis assassins. Chaque piéce était composée de deux lits à chaque coin de mur et en leur milieu d'un bureau avec deux petites chaises. De quoi travailler et dormir, et chacun avait un colocataire. Tous les apprentis étaient dans leur chambre en train de soit travailler ou passer du temps ensemble, tandis que Malik sortit de la sienne pour rejoindre son père heureux de le revoir. Une fois face à Altaïr le visage de Malik se fit beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Le visage d'Altaïr semblait exprimer un certain sentiment de surestime de lui-même quand il le regardait, bien qu'à la fois mélangé par l'interrogation et la tristesse. Ce qui en dégageait était étrange et Malik ne le connaissait pas , bien qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas questionnant ainsi son père à propos de lui. Faheem lui répondit simplement:_

_"Son nom est Altaïr, âgé de onze ans et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il devient apprenti pour devenir assassin. Il a reçu quelques coups mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Toutefois je veux que tu retournes maintenant dans ta chambre avec ton colocataire."_

_Malik qui était docile s'exécuta sans tarder sans poser la moindre question, il allait après tout pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce prénommé "Altaïr" probablement demain, qui l'intriguait beaucoup ! De plus il avait remarqué un certain orgueil chez lui ce qui le surpris alors que celui-ci ne venait que d'entrer parmi des leurs, les apprentis assassins! S'il s'avérait être ainsi, certains malentendus se dérouleront d'après lui car il n'apprécie pas ceux qui se croient supérieur aux autres et agissent sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actions._

_Dans le corridor je vis des jeunes d'un peu prés mon âge vêtis avec des robes blanches et un capuchon gris. Mon père m'avait affirmé dans le passé que cela correspondait aux tenues des novices, donc j'en conclus que toutes ces personnes étaient des apprentis tout comme moi maintenant. Toutefois en regardant le visage de certains je ris légèrement intérieurement, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être prêts à devenir assassin et ils étaient petits à ma surprise, je devais sûrement les dépasser de taille. Je ne m'inquiétais donc presque plus de me savoir apprenti, j'allais rapidement être gradé dans la confrérie et être l'un des meilleurs. D'ailleurs je vis un instant un moment un jeune apprenti avec une cape noire se dresser face à Faheem qui perdit son fin sourire en me voyant, me demandant d'ailleurs pourquoi. Ma douleur était si visible que cela? Non, je me devais de la cacher aux yeux des autres et garder un minimum ma fierté. Toutefois je ne cachais pas que j'étais un peu perdu en cet endroit méconnu. On m'emmena dans une chambre innoccupée et je me sentis doucement posé sur une surface moelleuse, mon dos appuyé contre des oreillers. Je remerciai l'assassin de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici qui me quittait ensuite pour quelques minutes, revenant ensuite avec des bandages et deux citrons. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha de moi pour après s'asseoir sur un bout du meuble à coucher, déposant sur un côté de celui-ci ce qu'il portait dans ses mains. Le sourire aux lèvres, il prend la parole pour ensuite me dire les propos suivants:_

_"On m'a affirmé que tu étais suffisamment blessé pour que je doive m'occuper le plus tôt possible de tes blessures. Est-ce vrai? Dans ce cas montre moi la moindre de tes blessures, aussi fines soient-t'elles."_

_Bien que trouvant ennuyant ce temps à passer à faire cela, je l'écoutai et commença à désigner les endroits blessés de mon doigt à commencer mon genou gauche et ma plaie du coté droit. L'assassin me sourit de nouveau comme remerciement pour ensuite commencer à retirer ma robe du haut de mon corps et saisir un citron, le pressant ensuite contre la grande plaie. Je lâchais un cri de douleur et laisser échapper une fine larme indésirable, serrant les dents car l'acide du citron piquait beaucoup sur ma chair vive. L'assassin en m'ayant vu comme tel s'excusa de la douleur provoquée, pour ensuite me dire:_

_"L'acide acétique contenu dans le citron a des propriétés désinfectantes et permet une cicatrisation plus rapide, bien que c'est très douloureux à appliquer sur des plaies comme les tiennes. Après avoir appliqué le liquide sur toutes tes lésions je ferai en sorte de te bander ou panser chacune d'entre elles selon la gravité de celles-ci."_

_Comme prévu ce fut le même traitement pour mon genou gauche et un côté de mes lèvres coupée, mais cette fois-ci l'homme me prévint quand il appliquait l'acide acétique sur mes plaies, supportant alors mieux la douleur. Une fois terminé, il passa un grand bandage sur l'ensemble de mon torse et mon genou gauche, puis de simples compresses aux plaies moins profondes. Désormais soigné de mes blessures je me sentis mieux car cela ne saignait plus et ma douleur n'en était que réduite. Je remerciais reconnaissant l'homme, un léger sourire bien qu'à peine visible apparut sur mes lèvres. L'assassin me sourit en retour, celui-ci me déclarant:_

_"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit à l'avenir informe-moi en, je serai toujours là pour t'aider dans les limites du possible."_

_J'hoche légèrement la tête, quand je vis Faheem se lever. Il m'affirma qu'il devait se retirer bien qu'il n'en voulu pas ainsi, me souhaitant une bonne nuit se faisant tard à Masyaf. Désormais seul dans ma chambre, je regardais le lit vide contre le mur opposé me questionnant sur quel colocataire allais-je être aux côtés désormais et avec qui j'allais éventuellement devenir ami. Je dois avouer que je préfère être seul mais la présence d'un autre apprenti ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Si je m'entends bien avec cette personne pourquoi pas? Peut-êre cela peut s'avérer être bien car je n'ai jamais eu de réels amis et ne connaissait presque personne qui faisait partit du groupe des apprentis. Nous verrons, bien que cette personne ne pourra jamais remplacer mon père et la solitude que j'éprouve face à cela car il me manquera toujours. Chaque journée était rythmée par ses actions et présence, il me guidait. Je m'efforce à ne pas verser de nouvelles larmes en ayant déjà assez coulé pour aujourd'hui. Se morfondre sur son sort ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Toutefois cette nuit après que tous se sont couchés j'avais un plan, et ce que j'allais réaliser coûte que coûte à mes propres risques et périls. Pour le moment je le gardais secret, quand soudainement je vis à ma surprise un grand homme pénétrer dans la pièce dans laquelle je me reposais: Al Mualim. Il s'approcha de moi, et ce d'après lui pour des informations importantes. Au premier abord il me parla de la tenue de novice, que je me devais de garder en permanence pour prouver que j'étais bien apprenti et de faire attention à en prendre soin. Une fois cela expliqué, il m'annonça fièrement que j'étais officiellement un assassin novice en me tendant ma nouvelle tenue:_

_"Elle est à toi Altaïr. Revêtis-toi de cette tenue pour prouver que tu es désormais l'un des nôtres."_

_Tandis qu'Altaïr retirait ses vêtements souillés, le Maître s'était éloigné et attendit devant la porte de l'enfant le temps nécessaire pour qu'il porte enfin la nouvelle tenue blanche immaculée. Une fois terminé le Maître entra et fut ravi de constater que la tenue était parfaitement ajusté à la taille de son élève. Il commença alors à prononcer les paroles suivantes maintenant qu'altaïr était novice:_

_" Maintenant Novice, tu seras soumis aux mêmes règles de mes hommes. Aucune exception n'est faîte, un irrespect de celles-ci mène à tout assassin vers une sévère punition ou réprimande. Ton apprentissage va commencer dés demain et c'est là qu'__avec ton camarade vous allez apprendre à vous battre avec le professeur Leduvio. Je vais également être une grande part de celui-ci car je vais t'enseigner le credo des assassins et te guider avec ton colocataire dans vos désirs de bien réussir vos premiers pas en ce monde que vous croyiez ordinaire. Il se nomme Abbas, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Il s'agit du fils d'Ahmad."_

_Au prononçement de ce nom je fus vite refroidi et une certaine haine apparut dans mes yeux, ce que Al Mualim remarqua presque immédiatement se doutant de cette réaction de ma part. Il secoua légèrement la tête, jusqu'à me dire:_

_"C'est difficile de savoir cela, je sais Altaïr. Toutefois Abbas ne doit pas être ton ennemi, c'est son père dont tu l'es il n'a rien avoir avec ce que tu dois penser actuellement. Socialise-toi avec lui et tu verras tout se passera comme tu le souhaiterais."_

_Je voulais riposter mais bailla rapidement, épuisé et à moitié endormi. Je me surpris à être désormais allongé contre un des oreillers de mon nouveau lit, tandis qu'Al Mualim me conseillait de me coucher à la vue de ma fatigue. Il m'affirma que je me devais de dormir pour être en forme demain, que je commençais ma formation qui risquait d'être épuisante au fil des jours et qu'un manque de sommeil pourrait s'avérait fatal au point d'en nuire mes performances. Ses paroles m'endormirent, ce qui soulagea d'ailleurs le maître ayant eu peur que je ne m'endorme pas à cause du drame survenu aujourd'hui alors hanté par les pensées de celle-ci. Profondément endormi, le Maître s'éloigna de moi en me souhaitant une bonne nuit pour aller ensuite rejoindre ses hommes._

_La nuit se faisant très tardive maintenant plus personne n'était debout, ni même le maître mise à part des gardes de nuit qui surveillaient l'ensemble de la forteresse en cas d'attaques ou éventuelles fuites d'apprentis sans permission. C'est ce qu'Altaïr allait faire prochainement, alors réveillé en pleine nuit par de terribles cauchemars en sursaut._

_"PÈRE!"_

_Je transpirais, j'haletais… Je venais de revivre l'exécution de mon père et les mêmes émotions, sans pouvoir rien faire encore. Ce sentiment m'était désagréable et je gémissais à être ainsi réveillé, incapable de me rendormir. Malgré que je dormais mon sommeil était désormais agité moi toujours en choc de la mort de mon père. J'ai d'abord cru à un cauchemar mais je réalisais qu'il n'en s'agissait pas ainsi. Je soupirais tristement, jusqu'à que je repense à ce besoin de vengeance. Oui, pourquoi pas le faire lorsque personne n'est réveillée et pouvoir tuer silencieusement mes proies, moi, assoiffé de vengeance? Cette idée me sembla fantastique alors je sautais d'en dehors de mon lit, mettant à mes pieds des bottes et me dirigeant sans problèmes dans la cour extérieure de la forteresse. Je me rendais discrètement à l'espace réservé aux entraînements de combats car je savais que pas loin se trouvait un endroit où était rassemblé quelques armes. En fouillant bien partout, je découvris une petite épée dans le carré d'entraînement par terre probablement laissée par terre quelqu'un de mon âge puisque son poids me convenu parfaitement et n'était ni trop léger, ni trop lourd. __Je fis quelques coups dans le vide puis ensuite me déchaîner , histoire de m'habituer à tenir cette arme et la manier. Au bout d'une dizaine minutes je me jugeais apte à partir au combat, assez confiant quant à la suite. En voulant quitter la forteresse je me rends compte que la sortie est bloquée par un garde, ce qui m'embêta beaucoup. Je fis alors du bruit caché dans un buisson, ce qui attira de suite le garde moi rampant par terre pour ensuite courir rapidement toute en discrétion derrière le garde et ainsi quitter la forteresse de Masyaf. Désormais la voie était libre, et à moi les ennemis qui ont éliminés mon père! Je courus déterminé et heureux loin de la bâtisse quand tout à coup je me sentais prendre par le poignet. Quelqu'un me retenait et j'essayai le frapper de mon épée, quand je constate qu'il ne s'agissait qu'autre quAl Mualim qui me para l'épée avec une extrême facilité. Que… que faisait-t'il ici?! Sa venue était inattendue, tandis qu'il me répliqua les choses suivantes le regard très sévère pour bien me montrer que j'étais dans une situation critique et était en erreur grave_

___"Altaïr! Puis-je avoir des explications pour ton désir à vouloir t'enfuir d__'ici? Aucun assassin sauf si permission de ma part n'a le droit de quitter la forteresse excepté s'ils sont haut-gradés ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Et... où as-tu eu l'acquisition de cette lame?"_

_Je baissais légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas provoquer Al Mualim concernant mon désir de vengeance et l'acquisition de ma lame:_

_"Vengeance.. J'ai promis à mon père de le venger aussitôt que possible et j'ai trouvé la lame sur l'espace dédié à l'entraînement Maïtre."_

_Toujours sévère, le maître me répliquait durement:_

_"N'as-tu pas conscience que tu te mènes droit vers la mort? Tu ne sais manier aucune arme et même un de nos hommes ne serait pas capable d'assassiner tous ceux que tu considères comme ennemis. Alors si tu es novice tu n'as vraiment aucune chance, n'as-tu donc pas conscience de tes actes stupides? Tu aurais déclaré une nouvelle bataille à la forteresse alors qu'on vient de faire la paix avec nos ennemis pour ne plus voir notre habitation détruite et envahie. Donne-moi l'épée s'il te plaît Altaïr et rentrons."_

_Je refusais ses propos, il devait forcément avoir un moyen de les éliminer! Je m'étais juré me venger et je ne me devais pas de briser la promesse faite à mon père, protestant alors et ne donnant pas l'épée. Je lui expliquais le problème afin qu'il puisse comprendre l'enjeu de cela. Le Maître ne s'attendant pas forcément à me voir autant protestant il me prononça d'autres arguments pour justifier cet abandon d'aller chasser l'ennemi suite à ses révélations concernant sa promesse pour son père:_

_"La vengeance ne mène à rien Altaïr, ni le sentiment de haine Ce sentiment te provoque de la misére et celle-ci peut changer ta vision de voir les choses, ta personne. Aucun assassin ne doit se laisser aller à de tels sentiments et cela ne pourrait qu'être néfaste autant pour toi que pour la confrérie. Jamais ton père ne reviendra malgré cela et il est tout à fait conscient que ta promesse est impossible à réaliser. Il ne voudrait pas voir son fils mourir non? De plus pardonner l'ennemi pas parcequ'ils le méritent, mais parceque tu mérites la paix après ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir."_

_Ses paroles sages me surprirent, tellement que j'en fus au final convaincu persuadé que pour me dire de telles choses cela ne pouvait être que vrai . Je lui rends donc l'épée, le maître regagnant alors son calme habituel heureux de me voir convaincu. J'étais toujours un peu têtu, moi soutenant toujours mes convictions. Je ne pus par contre m'empêcher de pleurer les mains sur mon visage, le maître me prenant sur ses genoux pour ensuite m'appuyer contre lui et me caresser les cheveux affectueusement pour me réconforter. Je fus vite beaucoup mieux, ressentant une certaine chaleur comme je l'éprouvais autrefois contre moi.. On aurait dit mon père et je ne désirais plus la quitter, me sentant bien. De plus je ne vouais pas revivre les cauchemars de cette nuit, faisant donc part de mes craintes. Il me rassura, m'assurant que j'allais cette fois-ci bien dormir et devais ignorer maintenant ce cauchemar. Les émotions m'ayant épuisés je m'endors lentement contre le maître, pour ensuite dormir dans un sommeil profond. L'avoir à mes côtés m'apaisa dans mon sommeil._

_ Al Mualim se levant alors épée et Altaïr en main, il part ranger l'épée dans un endroit sécurisé et se dirige vers le corridor où était sa chambre. L'allongeant doucement sur le lit, il le couvrit de quelques couvertures pour que le jeune garçon évite d'avoir froid et ait chaud jusqu'à se retirer le sourire léger aux lèvres._

* * *

C'est ainsi comment Altaïr vécu la situation le jour du drame et ce qui s'y est déroulé, passant sa première nuit sans son père. Le lendemain allait être son premier jour en tant qu'apprenti et regorgeait pleins de choses nouvelles. Sa vie allait changer, et ce dans tous les domaines que ce soit le monde qu'il côtoie et son quotidien.

Est-ce qu'Altaïr va bien s'entendre avec Abbas et qu'en est il de Malik qui va aller à sa rencontre comme prévu le lendemain?

**_À SUIVRE!_**


End file.
